


Proving Her Worth

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No longer Queen, no longer able to call on the magic that thrummed within her veins, Regina was a shell of the woman she once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving Her Worth

"My Queen?"

Emma turned slowly, her robe falling open as she unfolded her arms and tilted her head at the woman presented to her. She waved her hand, dismissing the guard who brought the prisoner to her and he bowed before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"Well?" She eyed the woman who refused to look at her, a sneer contorting that beautiful face. In the blink of an eye, she was in front of the brunette, a finger beneath her chin and raising the woman’s gaze to meet her own.

"Well?" she repeated, expectant.

"You did as you said," the brunette admitted begrudgingly and Emma laughed, though the sound cut off at the woman’s next words. "But I still detest you."

"We should work on that then," she drawled, eyebrow raised as she shrugged the robe from her shoulders. "You wanted the world, I am offering it to you."

The brunette scowled. “Your offer comes at a price…”

"As all things do," Emma agreed, taking the woman’s smaller hands in her own and placing them on her hips. "Is my price so unbearable? Is the darkening of yours eyes in anger rather than lust? Were I to reach between your legs, would I not feel your need coating my hand? Do you truly not desire me as I do you?"

Her resistance was fragile, a weak little thing that existed solely to deny herself the one thing she’d only ever wanted. Love was a weakness she couldn’t afford and Emma had stripped her of the one thing that mattered, the only thing that should matter.

**Power.**

No longer Queen, no longer able to call on the magic that thrummed within her veins, Regina was a shell of the woman she once was, all because of her denial. Emma had promised to prove her wrong, prove that her love for Regina was a strength that would allow her to rule the world.

And she had.

Whether through love or fear, Emma had won the hearts and minds of the Enchanted Forest. She had executed King George and Midas, taking over their kingdoms and putting her pawns in their place. She had banished Rumpelstiltskin to a land without magic, along with Cora and the insipid Snow White.

Emma had done all that she could not.

What little remained of her resistance crumbled beneath the acceptance she felt wash over her and she surrendered herself to the blonde’s will. Her hands roamed from hips, ghosting over the taut flesh of Emma’s stomach to full, perfect breasts.

A smile pulled at pale lips and Emma clasped the wandering hands, forcing them still as Regina looked up at her. “Are you ready to be my Queen then?” she questioned, lowering her head until they were less than a breadth apart.

Regina studied the emerald depths of those eyes, trying to find something that would convince her it was all wrong, that this wasn’t the way but all she found was the love this woman felt for her. It shined bright within those eyes; a beacon that called to her heart.

She nodded her head, unable to find the words to express the slowly budding fire beneath her breast. Her heart thumped its rhythm, sounding as thunder in her ears. Emma raised a gentle hand, her thumb stroking a cheek as she leaned in and captured plump lips.

"All that I am, all that I have is yours," she breathed the moment they parted. "You are my Queen, forever and always; and I, your humble servant."

The words were spoken with a breathless reverence, unbinding her magic and setting her free. Regina surged forward, recapturing those lips in a passionate kiss as the last of her doubt released. 

Emma smiled into it, heart soaring as she reveled in the desire of the woman she loved and wrapped the brunette within her embrace.


End file.
